Jigsaw Falling into Place
by unwashedwonder
Summary: jovanthony. iancorn. super special group of two one-shots that are related, so i don't know if it can be called a one-shot or not.
1. Author's Explanation

Hello friends.

This isn't necessarily important to read, but if you would, that would be great.

This comes in two parts. I wrote the first based off an idea my beautifully amazing friend Laura gave me, and as anyone who reads my stories can tell, I'm a huge sucker for iancorn, so I just had to include it. I decided to give it it's own story after that. It's almost down, so I'll put it up in a few days I think.

Maybe it's because it's the longest, maybe because it was friend inspired, maybe because I just love it so much, but something about this story is special to me, and I thought it deserved its own story altogether because it's just great. I adore it.

So, without further ado, I present to you(THAT RHYMED OH MAN I AM GOOD), Jigsaw Falling Into Place.


	2. Cinderella Man

Cinderella Man

"Hey." Anthony grinned, plopping down on the couch, "Let me get you a drink. Or two. Or three. How many will it take to get you in my pants?"

"Uh…." Josh waved his hand in front of Anthony's face, "It's me….Joven."

"I know that." He nodded, "But I'm tired of watching Ian hit on Lasercorn and Matt hit on Mari, and I need a break from all that shit. Who even started this party and why?"

"I think Lasercorn started it to get into Ian's pants." Joven scratched his chin, "It's only been like two hours and he's succeeded three times."

"I thought I'd come hit on you." Anthony mumbled.

"Really?" Josh looked at him suspiciously.

"Really really really." Anthony slurred his words together, slamming his drink down on the table beside them, "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"You said Lasercorn fucked Ian. Go ask him where he did it. We go there." Anthony leaned back, "Go on. Go ask him."

Josh got up and turned bright red as he headed in David's direction. He had his arm around Ian's shoulder and was telling some story to Matt and a few other YouTubers Josh didn't know well enough to remember the names of while slightly drunk.

"Hey, David. Let's talk." Josh waved him over.

David glanced down at Ian, "I'll be right back. We can sneak off somewhere again."

Josh frowned, "So you and Ian now?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. Could just be a tonight kind of thing, but I don't know."

"Well, best of luck, my friend."

"What did you want to talk to me for?"

"Where exactly did you and Ian sneak off too?" Josh asked, "I mean, I know we're in a hotel, but we're here at the ballroom. There's not exactly easy access to a bed down here." He hated lying, but he had to, "I'm not really feeling too good, and I think I could use a bed to lie down in and some ice water."

David held out a card, "I booked a room since I knew I'd be getting Ian tonight. You can borrow it if you want, just make sure you're back within the hour, I kind of just promised Ian I'd sneak off with him again."

"The party just started and you're about to fuck him for the fourth time?" Josh shook his head, "Wow."

"That's four times the action you've been getting." David grinned, grabbing himself another beer.

"Actually, four times the action I'm getting is zero, since I've gotten zero action tonight." Josh pushed David lightly.

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant. I'm getting more than you."

"Did you expect it to be the other way around?" He raised an eyebrow.

David rubbed his face, "I…..I guess not. I just expected something, you know? That's kind of the whole reason I convinced Ian to invite a ton of YouTubers; so I could fuck him and have it not seem suspicious. I thought you'd find at least someone. I mean, Ian was easy enough to get, and he was really good at-"

"Thanks for the card." Josh said hurriedly, "Get back to Ian. Don't tell me about your sex life, please."

"I won't, I won't." David held his hands up, "But seriously, bring me that card back by midnight or your fairy godmother will reverse the spell and you will be unattractive to everyone."

"Can my fairy godmother make me attractive to everyone?"

"Here." David handed him the beer he hadn't drank from yet, "Give them this. Bam. You're attractive. You're lucky you've already got a nice blue shirt on, I don't want to dress you in something else."

"Thanks a lot." He said sarcastically, grabbing the beer, "If you're my fairy godmother, who are my ugly stepsisters?"

"Matt and Mari." David grinned.

Josh frowned. By default, that left Anthony as his prince. Did David know?

"Or maybe Anthony instead of Mari…." David looked up, then back at Ian.

"Anyway, what happens if I'm not back by midnight?" Josh tried to get David's attention back to himself.

"I'm killing everything you love." David frowned, "Either that, or you'll just be up there while I let Ian fuck me."

"I'll be back by midnight." Josh nodded, not wanting to be around during that, "Thanks again."

Josh looked around once David had preoccupied himself with Ian. He located Anthony and motioned for him to follow him. Anthony stumbled over to him.

"Did you find out?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah. He got a hotel room, but we can use it."

Anthony grinned, "Good. Let's go."

It was one of the most pleasurable experiences of Josh's life. He froze up while Anthony was on top of him. He heard voices. There was laughter, and he could tell right then and there it was Ian.

"David!" Ian gasped loudly, "Put me down!"

He used the time they were talking to get dressed.

"Maybe I like you pinned up against the wall." David replied, and there was silence for a few seconds -Josh assumed they were making out- before he spoke up again, "You look so hot right now."

"When do I not?" Ian said softly.

"Never." David answered in a more serious tone, "You always look amazing."

There was more silence, but there was a thump against the wall, and it seemed as if Ian had unattached his legs from around David's waist and was now standing up. Josh couldn't hear anything else, but he was sure that Ian was kissing David sweetly rather than trying to get in his pants again.

Anthony frowned as Josh ran around the room, trying to look like he wasn't just having sex. He grabbed his shoes and socks and rushed out, dropping a shoe in the process. He turned back briefly to stick the key in David's pocket. He was right, they were kissing each other like they meant it, not in a one night stand kind of way.

He himself, however, had most definitely been a one night stand.

* * *

Anthony woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. He sat up slowly, his head still spinning. He looked around and took in his surroundings. It appeared that he was in a hotel room. He heard a voice from another room.

"I don't know, I mean, I definitely like you a lot, and I don't think that last night was just a one time kind of deal, but I just don't know."

It was Ian.

"I really like you a lot, but I don't know if you feel the same way." Ian paused, "No, that won't work. What about….Look, last night meant the world to me. That kiss we shared outside the room really blew me away. I really felt something there, and I really want to feel it again." He groaned, "That's too sappy. Fuck. Hmm….I enjoyed spending time with, and in, you last night, and I was thinking maybe we could go get some dinner or something….No, too casual…."

"Ian?" Anthony frowned.

"Anthony!" Ian sounded surprised as he poked his head out from the bathroom, "How long have you been awake?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one." Ian turned red, "I was just….practicing."

Anthony dropped it, "Do you know how I ended up here?"

Ian looked down, "Uh, no."

"Well, I should probably figure that out pretty soon."

"Yeah…." Ian looked back up, "Well, we're running out of time on the room, so I should probably get going."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Anthony got dressed and put his shoes on.

Ian nodded, "Of course."

"Good luck." Anthony spotted an extra shoe, and it definitely wasn't Ian's.

Maybe this would lead him closer to who he slept with, if he slept with anyone at all. He grabbed it and took it with him as he walked out the door.

"With what?" Ian looked confused.

"With whoever you were giving that speech too."

The next day at work, Anthony heard Ian going over a list of ways to tell someone he liked them again. He still had no idea who it was, but he decided not to interrupt him again, and instead, he went to talk with Joven, Matt, and Mari.

"Hey guys." Anthony smiled, sitting with them.

He got a chorus of cheery replies from everyone but Josh, which upset him. Anthony had started developing feelings for Josh a few weeks ago, and Josh had just finally started showing signs back. Now, he completely ignored him. Anthony hoped he hadn't said something stupid while drunk.

"Did you guys have fun at the party?" He asked.

Matt and Mari nodded.

"Oh yeah." Matt grinned, "It was awesome."

Mari nodded in agreement, "Really fun."

Josh just nodded his head a few times, "Pretty good."

Ian walked into the room, "Is everyone here?"

"No, we're waiting on Lasercorn. He said he'd be a bit late today." Josh smiled at Ian, "Something about grabbing coffee."

Why was Josh all happy when Ian talked to him, but ignoring Anthony? He crossed his arms and sat back. He'd have to talk to Ian about it later. All Anthony knew was that Josh seemed to hate him, and that Ian couldn't stop pacing around the room.

"Hey guys." David pushed the door open, "Sorry I'm late. I went on a small coffee run. I was exhausted. I've had some pretty intense nights lately."

Anthony had no idea what he was talking about, but then again, Anthony was wasted for more than half the party. He vaguely remembered hearing Ian and David's names together several times, but he couldn't remember why.

They were all there to mass edit some videos for the upcoming weeks. Josh sat across the room from Anthony. Ian kept staring over at David and looking away when David noticed. Matt and Mari sat beside each other as usual. They always said they were just friends, but everyone knew they had something going on.

Anthony was sitting alone, hunched over his laptop, editing a video for their main Smosh channel.

David was sitting a few feet away from him, and Josh went over to talk to him.

"Did you find a shoe in your hotel room?" He whispered.

David shook his head, "No, did you lose one?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It was all white."

Anthony gulped.

Fuck.

David frowned, "Sorry, Joven. I can help pay for another pair."

"No, don't. I don't really need them anyway, they were old." Josh shrugged.

He nodded, "Alright, well, I'll tell you if I find it. I might've taken it home with me, I don't know. I grabbed what looked like mine and brought it back with me."

Josh looked back at Ian quickly before whispering into David's ear, "Did you remember everything that was yours?"

"No." David pouted, lowering his voice, "I left before he woke up. I was scared."

Josh nodded and took his position back on the other side of the room.

Anthony frowned. He had Josh's shoe. Did that mean-yeah, they probably had slept together. Fuck. Anthony wanted to tell him how he felt before that. He was going to tell Ian this when he got home.

Finally, they all finished editing. Anthony went to find Ian, but he couldn't see him anywhere. He went out to the car to wait for him, but when he didn't come back in fifteen minutes, he went back to find him.

He found him. He wasn't expecting such a shock, but he found him.

Ian was standing in the middle of the studio with his arms wrapped around David's neck, kissing him passionately. David had a coffee cup in one hand, and the other settled around Ian's waist. Anthony wanted to make an Iancorn joke, but he didn't want to ruin their moment, so he just backed out of the room slowly and headed to his car.

A few minutes later, Ian walked out. David followed a few seconds later, and they smiled at each other before parting ways. Ian got in the passenger's seat, smiling to himself.

"Why are you so happy?" Anthony raised an eyebrow, curious as to see if Ian would tell him.

"Oh, nothing." He hummed, "I've just been having a good day. David gave me the rest of his coffee, so I'm feeling pretty energized. It was cold coffee, but it was still pretty good."

"Can I ask you something?"

Ian looked down at his phone and blushed lightly before looking back at Anthony, "Yeah. Sure. Go ahead."

"What did I miss the night of the party?"

"Not a lot." Ian shrugged, looking back down at his phone, "I listened to a lot of David's stories; he's a really cool guy."

"Yeah, plus Iancorn is totally real." Anthony rolled his eyes.

Ian blinked, "What?"

"I'm messing with you, Ian."

"Oh." He said softly.

"Just….did I sleep with anyone?"

Ian frowned, "I don't know. Want me to ask David? He might know."

"Yeah, ask him." Anthony shrugged.

After a few minutes, Ian looked back up, "He says he doesn't know."

Anthony was beginning to get aggravated.

"Why? Do you think you did?"

"I overheard Josh asking David if he had his shoe because he left one." Anthony frowned, "I have that shoe. I'm assuming it means I slept with Josh."

Ian sighed, "Well, I'll tell you this, I did see Josh leaving the hotel room last night while I was waiting outside, but I don't know if-"

"Why were you waiting outside?"

Ian blushed, "I….I may or may not have been kissing David."

Anthony grinned, "That's who you were practicing for? Lasercorn? Of all people to practice asking someone out over, you chose him? Dude! He'd totally date you in a heart beat! Everyone knows that."

"Well, we're together now." Ian smiled, "Officially."

"That's further ahead than I am, so good job." Anthony drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"You mentioned Josh….Do you want to be with him?" Ian asked, "Because I say go for it. I've never been this happy. I haven't been able to stop smiling for more than a few seconds at a time. We already have a date set up for tomorrow morning."

"Before or after we're filming?"

"Oh yeah, we're including the Games guys in our video tomorrow, aren't we?" Ian grinned.

"Yeah, we are." Anthony nodded, "But is your date before or after?"

"David and I will probably have it before to go get breakfast." Anthony noticed that Ian kept smiling widely everytime he got a text from David.

"Okay, you being so happy is really pushing me to get over myself and ask Josh out on a date too." Anthony glanced at Ian, who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Do it!" Ian said quickly, "Asking him out was literally the best decision of my life. I'm so glad I did it."

"I'll do, I'll do it." Anthony frowned, pulling up outside the house.

"What are you doing, Anthony?" Ian frowned, "This isn't my house…."

"I know."

"Then-"

"It's David's."

Anthony had never seen Ian get out of the car so fast.

The next day, he stood outside the Smosh house and waited for everyone. Anthony wasn't surprised when Ian and David came later than everyone else.

"I had…." Ian lowered his voice, "I had to go home to change my clothes. I couldn't wear the same thing I did yesterday, everyone would know."

"You came here with David. You don't even live remotely close to each other to carpool. Everyone knows you guys are together now."

Ian grumbled off and Anthony was about to ask him what got up his ass, but he already knew.

Anthony had the shoe in his backpack, and he wasn't really sure what he was going to do with it, but during one of the breaks, he walked over to Josh, who looked worried when he saw that Anthony was heading his way.

* * *

Oh shit. Josh thought, What the hell am I supposed to do now? It's going to be so hard to talk to him and I don't know what to-

"Hey, Joven."

"Hi Anthony." He looked up at him.

"I…." Anthony opened his backpack up, "I believe this belongs to you."

Josh was surprised that Anthony had his shoe. He didn't think Anthony would've noticed it being there.

"Yeah." He nodded, "That's mine."

"I assumed that because you took your shoes off, you took everything off." Anthony was turning red.

Josh sighed and looked away, "We both did. I'm really sorry, Anthony."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sure I enjoyed it. However, I also want you to know that I am free for dinner tonight if you want to go."

"What?" Josh grinned, "For real?"

Anthony nodded, "Yeah for real. I've been wanting to ask you for out a while now, but I could never bring myself to actually do it. I have a reason now, and a motivation." He gestured to Ian and David, who were sitting on the curb together, talking and drinking coffee.

"They're an item now?"

"Even when they weren't an official item, they were still an item." Anthony grinned.

"So…." Josh looked at Anthony, "Can I have my shoe back?"

Anthony held it out for him, "I should put it on your foot, but you've already got one on."

Josh rolled his eyes before noticing that Ian was heading their way.

"I gotta go do something real quick." Josh ducked out of the way while Ian and Anthony started talking about the video.

He sat down beside David.

"Hello." David nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He turned to him.

"Playing fairy godmother in my fairy tale story of a week."

He rolled his eyes, "You're welcome. Doesn't fairy godmother magically poof Cinderella perfect and attractive to the prince at the end permanently?"

Josh looked up, trying to remember, "I think so….I don't know. I haven't seen the movie since I was younger."

David nodded, "I get it. I was just saying, I could totally do that, you know?"

"You could?" Josh grinned, "Did you do it to yourself? Is that how you got Ian to be your boyfriend?"

He looked down, "I didn't realize you knew about that."

"Ian told Anthony, who just told me a few minutes ago." Josh shrugged, "But seriously, make me attractive for life. Anthony asked me out to dinner and I want to make sure he likes it."

"I can give you this." David shifted a little and handed Josh a thin plastic card.

"Is this the hotel key?"

He nodded, "I didn't realize you had given it back to me, so I went to get a new one, which was the one I returned. I found yours in my pocket this morning."

Josh took it, "It doesn't still work, does it?"

"Probably not. I thought of it more as a good luck charm." David shrugged, taking another long sip of coffee.

"Anything else besides a good luck charm?" Josh grinned, "No beautiful dresses?"

David stood up, "Well, I've got this." He pulled something out of his pocket, but Josh couldn't see it, "It might help, I don't know." There was definitely a joking tone in his voice.

"Well, hand it over. I'll take any help I can get."

David dropped a condom in Josh's lap, "Bippity boppity boo."


	3. After Glow

**okay so apparently this isn't as long as i thought it was. it's not as long as the first story, sorry. i really thought this was longer than it actually was, but here have an iancorn**

* * *

After Glow

"How drunk are you?"

David frowned, "Ian, I just walked through the door, I don't think I'm drunk yet."

Ian grinned, "Well then get drunk."

"Get drunk?" David seemed to be fighting back a smile.

"Yeah." Ian nodded, holding up a beer bottle, "Please? For me?"

"For you?" David raised an eyebrow, this time, letting the smile that made Ian warm show.

"For me." Ian affirmed what he had said, "You were the one who bought the extra room, right?"

He shrugged, "Well, I'm not the only one who-"

"We could sneak off, you know…."

"We could-" David paused and stared at him, his smile widening, "We could what?"

Ian's lips twitched up in a grin, "We could sneak off. Get drunk. Do the unmentionable. Do the unmentionable again. Do the unmentionable a few more times. Then, do the-"

"Do the unmentionable, yeah, I get it." David shook his head, "I get it."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what. What do you say? Yay or nay?" Ian nudged David with his shoulder.

David sighed and snatched the beer, "Give me that."

Ian nearly melted as David grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs. Ian nearly attacked him in the elevator, trying to pull his clothes off there. By the time they made it into the room, pretty much the only thing left to do was actually fuck.

"That was the greatest sex I think I've ever had." Ian breathed, flopping over to lay beside David.

David nodded, "Oh yeah…."

"So, what now?"

"Now," David put his hands behind his head, "we can either go for round two or go back to the party."

Ian smiled at him, though he felt like shit. He wasn't really asking what they were going to do next, he was asking what it meant for their relationship. Dating? Friends with benefits? One night stand?

Next thing Ian knew, David was on top of him, kissing his neck, "I vote round two."

"Round two sounds nice." Ian mumbled.

After a total of three rounds, David got a text asking where he was, so they got dressed and went back down to the party. Ian got up to get some water. He was definitely drunk, but not completely wasted. He could still think for himself, and he knew that David was also drunk, but it didn't bother him much at the time.

When he came back, he stood beside David, who, to Ian's surprise, carelessly tossed his arm around Ian's shoulders, pulling him closer. Ian felt warm inside. He loved it. He wished he could stay like this forever. He couldn't hear a word David was saying until David was looking him in the eyes and telling him he'd be right back.

David wandered off to talk with Josh. Whatever they were talking about, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, so it made Ian a little jealous. David made his way back over to Ian and threw his arm over his shoulder again.

"Are we doing round four?" Ian asked.

"Do you want to?"

Ian sat by himself on the couch. He wasn't sure where David was, all he knew is that David had said he was going to get some water, and he hadn't returned. Ian got up to get some fresh air. To his surprise, he found David sitting alone on the ground.

"Hey you." Ian sat beside him, "Why'd you vanish?"

He shrugged, "I just needed some air. You wore me out."

Ian smiled weakly, "Sorry."

David waved a hand, "Nah, don't feel bad. It doesn't matter. We can go for round four later if you want. I know I'm up for it."

"Are you sure?" Ian frowned, "I wouldn't want you to be too sore. You don't want to not be able to get to your car."

He laughed, "I won't be. I rented the room all night remember? You've got to let me sleep at some point. Fuck. Almost midnight. Better go check on Josh."

Ian attempted and succeeded in distracting David from that so he could spend more time with him. Not ten minutes later, Ian found himself being dragged upstairs by David who really needed his room key back so they could go at it again.

David pinned him up against the wall and grabbed Ian's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"David!" Ian let out a short moan of surprise when David began kissing his neck, "Put me down!"

"Maybe I like you pinned up against the wall." David stared at Ian for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing him softly, "You look so hot right now."

"When do I not?" Ian said quietly, mostly joking.

"Never." David looked at him seriously, "You always look amazing."

Ian dropped his legs down and stood up, leaning in to kiss David's lips gently. For some reason, he really felt like they connected in that moment, and he never wanted to stop kissing him. He placed a hand on David's back, the other roaming around in his hair. He didn't want to oversexualize the kiss out of fear that David might think that's all he wanted from him, but he couldn't help slipping his tongue into David's mouth and tasting him.

He ran his tongue across the inside of David's bottom lip before the door behind them opened. David hadn't moved, so Ian pretended he didn't notice and continued kissing David. He was in heaven. He never wanted it to stop.

Ian fell asleep next to David.

He woke up alone.

* * *

"You left him?" Matt frowned, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know…." David put his head in his hands.

"Why would you leave him?" Matt groaned, "I thought you liked him."

"I do!" David sighed, "I do like him. A lot!"

"Then why-"

"I was scared!" He frowned, "I didn't know what to do. I woke up and looked over at him. He was sleeping so peacefully and he looked so content. I was worried that if he saw he had slept with me, things would've gotten awkward for us, so I grabbed my stuff and left."

"David…." Matt put his hands on David's shoulders, "I'm sorry for getting upset like that. I was just really happy for you. I thought that maybe now, you'd have a boyfriend and I would be so proud of you for that."

"You sound like my mom." David grumbled.

"I am your mom." Matt grinned, "But seriously, we've been trying to get Ian to like you for what….a year and a half?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Just about."

"I'd be really happy and proud of you if you guys got together. I'd bake you a cake that says 'Congrats on the Sex.'"

"I've already had sex with him." David frowned, "Four times."

"Still, though. It'd be a thing. I promise." Matt grinned, "As soon as you guys get together, I'm baking you a cake by myself and writing that in icing."

"Thanks." David rolled his eyes, "I'm looking forward to it."

"You'd better be." Matt stepped back and grabbed his jacket, "I've got to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Should I go buy cake mix on my way home?"

"Don't count on it."

David woke up late, feeling like shit. His alarm hadn't gone off and the only reason he woke up was because Ian had called him - a call he hadn't answered or returned, but saw one message after: 'we're editing today.' He took the quickest shower of his life and threw on whatever was clean, grabbing his phone and wallet before rushing out the door and stopping at a coffee place before actually arriving.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I went on a small coffee run. I was exhausted. I've had some pretty intense nights lately."

He was staring at Ian, smiling weakly. He wanted him so badly again, more than ever before. It was killing him to watch Ian sit a few feet away from him and occasionally looking up at him, then looking away.

David spoke to Josh shortly about how he was missing a shoe and couldn't find it. David literally had no clue what the hell Josh had been doing at the party, but he was too busy focusing on Ian to really understand.

At one point, Ian came over to him to ask him about a thing to edit. Ian's hand barely grazed David's thigh as Ian propped himself up beside him. David pulled his laptop up over his lap a little high up than usual to make sure it covered the growing boner that was slowly appearing. Ian was right there. Right there. Right next to him. David was almost sure he could get Ian to sleep with him again, but, as he did the night of the party, he wanted Ian a little more than just someone to sleep with. He wanted him in a relationship.

"Hey." Ian said softly, "I need help with this."

David made a fool of himself trying to help him.

"Hey, David, can we talk?"

David froze, "Uh….Sure."

Ian led him into the filming room. No one else was in there. David was worried that Ian might deny everything they felt.

"I didn't know how to say this, and I've spent every waking hour figuring out what to say and practicing it, but none of it sounds right to me, so I'm just going to let it all out." Ian closed his eyes, "What happened at the party was important to me. We really connected during that kiss-I don't have to clarify which one, we both know which one I'm talking about. I can't find a clever way to ask you, but I want you to be my boyfriend. Officially."

David smiled, setting a hand on Ian's waist, the other still holding his coffee, "Really? You mean all of that?"

Ian nodded, "Every word."

"In that case, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

David pulled Ian closer and wrapped his arm around Ian's waist. Ian smiled and set his hands behind David's neck, lingering inches away from his face before pulling him into a long, drawn out, passionate kiss. It was hot, yet sweet. Not as good as the kiss outside the hotel room, but David didn't think that he'd ever have a kiss better than that one.

When they pulled away, Ian smiled at him, "Want to go do something tomorrow?"

David nodded, setting his coffee down so he could hold Ian close, "Breakfast sounds nice."

Ian sighed happily and rested in head on David's chest, "Yeah. That does sound nice."

"Come on." David set a gentle hand on Ian's back, "Let's get you home."

"I'm going with Anthony." Ian replied, "But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

David nodded and gave Ian a quick kiss before Ian opened the door. David turned around and grabbed his coffee before leaving.

He got home and had barely sat down on the couch and turned the TV on when there was a knock at his door.

"Ian?" He opened it, "How'd you get here?"

"Anthony dropped me off."

David nodded, "Right. Well, you're welcome to come in."

Ian smiled at him, "I like your house."

"Thank you." David shrugged.

Ian sat down on the couch, "You still haven't fully taken in that we're dating yet, have you?"

David shook his head, "No, I haven't. It's a bit of a surprise, honestly. I didn't think it would happen."

Ian smiled, "Well, it did."

"I know it did." David sat down next to him, "And I'm so glad it did."

Ian rested his head on David's shoulder, "I vote we go for round five."

David grinned.

When he woke up the next morning, he looked over at Ian. He wasn't going to leave him this morning. He was going to stay beside him until he woke up. He wasn't going to make the same mistake more than once. Ian looked amazing. He couldn't believe that he got someone like this.

There was a knock at the door. He wanted to stay here with Ian, but he knew he'd have to go answer the door, so he went downstairs as fast as he could.

No one was there, just a cake.

'Congrats on the Sex.'

* * *

Ian woke up by himself again. He groaned and brought his fist down hard against the mattress. He shouldn't have been so stupid. Slowly, the door opened and David came back in the room. He got back into bed and smiled at Ian, who was now feeling rather foolish that he had gotten upset.

"I'm so sorry you had to wake up alone. Someone -well, something- was at the door."

Ian nodded, "What was it?"

"Matt left me a cake."

"Why?"

"Inside joke." David shook his head, "Not worth it to explain. You'll see it when we go downstairs."

"I don't want to go downstairs, though." Ian smiled, "I just want to stay up here and rest with you for a bit. I don't think I can even walk downstairs, I'm so sore. I shouldn't have let you top."

David grinned, "Well to be fair, you did for the first four rounds. I should've gotten at least one, and now I finally did."

Ian rolled his eyes, "God, you're persuasive. I might just let you fuck me again."

David grinned and kissed Ian gently, "That's exactly what I was going for."

"But seriously, four rounds in one night?" Ian shook his head, "I can only imagine it must've taken you a lot of effort to walk out on me considering you probably couldn't walk."

"Hey, don't bring that back up." David frowned, "I didn't walk out on you this morning."

"Well, technically…."

"In that case, we're not getting technical."

Ian shrugged, grinning at him, "I think we should."

"I think we shouldn't."

"Well I-"

"We're not arguing about this." David shook his head, "We're having a nice time in bed; we're not ruining it by arguing over whether or not I had trouble walking the other night, because I definitely had trouble both walking and walking out on you."

Ian kissed his forehead, "All is forgiven because you've redeemed yourself by actually caring enough to make your way back. I understand that you were scared."

"So, that was a fun shoot. I still don't get why all of us were here." David sat down on the curb with some coffee later on that morning, after speaking with Joven.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Ian looked down at his cup.

David smiled, "Thanks."

Ian glanced over at him admiringly, "You're one hell of a guy, did you know that?"

"You flatter me."

"Put your coffee down and kiss me."

"Gladly." David grinned, pulling Ian into a long kiss.

Ian couldn't remember much about anything, but he did remember that when he woke up the next morning, David was lying beside him.


End file.
